Kyo's little cat toy
by Yumi Okundai
Summary: Momiji brings every peculiar presents, that include little toy mice for Kyo, a squeaky burger you for Shigure, and some swiss cheese for Yuki. Kyo goes way insane.(Sorry, I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own any of these charecters)


It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining on Tohru's face as she stretched in bed. She yawned and got up. She then scratched her head and slouched to the bathrooms. Tohru took a nice, hot shower and went back to her room to change. She then went into the kitchen. Shigure and Yuki were at the table. Shigure was reading a newspaper, whilst Yuki was just sitting there, looking bored.

"Good mooooorniiiing!" sang out Shigure happily as he put down his newspaper.

"Good morning, Shigure! Oh, and good morning Yuki!" said Tohru happily.

"Good morning, Miss Honda." said Yuki pleasantly.

"Where's Kyo? He's usually up by now." asked Tohru.

"Not that I'd care if he stayed there, but he's still in bed, the lazy fool." said Yuki coldly.

_Maybe you shouldn't be the one calling him lazy because he slept in for once_ thought Tohru. But, she knew it would be rude to say that out loud.

"If Kyo doesn't get up, he'll miss breakfast." said Shigure.

Shigure then paused for a moment.

"Hmmm… More for us!"

Just then, Kyo slumped into the room. He had one sock half on, and the other one was an un-matched one that was pulled to his knee. He scratched his armpit and walked over to Tohru.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Oh! Not even a simple good morning for Miss Honda? My, my, your manners certainly need to kick in." said Shigure.

"Shut up! It's not like you have any manners either!" yelled Kyo.

"So you admit that you have no manners? You seem more stupid than usual, Kyo." said Yuki. The two then glared at each other. They were both a bit tired, so that may not make their bad mood any better. This was sure to get uglier than Kagura was to Kyo.

"Ah, we're having tuna and cod rice balls. Take your pick!" said Tohru, trying to break up the fight.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. Then, whoever was out there started ringing the doorbell about thirty times.

"I'll get it yelled Tohru over the ringing of the bell. She went over to the door and opened it up. In sprang Momiji, as he held a paper bag in his hands.

"Hi Momiji! What do you have there?" asked Tohru.

"Hi Tohru! I have presents for all of the Sohmas. Sorry I couldn't get you anything." said Momiji.

"Oh, no, it's okay! You didn't have to get me anything!" said Tohru. Momiji then ran over to Yuki.

"Here, Yuki, I got you a present!" said Momiji happily as he reached into the bag. He then pulled out a large piece of Swiss cheese. He put it down in front of Yuki, and then sprang over to Shigure.

"I got you something, too! I think you'll like it a lot!" said Momiji as he once again reached into the bag. He pulled out a little squeaky burger toy.

"Guess what? It's even bacon flavored!" said Momiji.

"I'll cherish it for the rest of my life!" exclaimed Shigure as he put the burger toy to his face and leaned his head on it, causing it to squeak. (When it squeaked, Shigure gave out a large giggle.)

"Now, Kyo, I think that you'll like your gift the most. It took me a while to find it, but I know you'll love it." said Momiji. He then placed a little mouse toy with a bell on a red bow at the end of its tail.

"What in the hell is that thing for?" asked Kyo as he poked at it.

"You know! It's for batting around, and chasing it and stuff! I saw my friends' cat play with one once!" said Momiji, who apparently thought that Kyo would actually play with it.

"If you think that I would play with such a retarded toy, you must be out of your damn mind." said Kyo madly.

"Whaa! Kyo doesn't like my present! Whaaaa!" cried Momiji. Tohru then rushed over to Momiji to try and calm him down. She peered inside the bag and saw three carrots in it. She grabbed one of the carrots and jammed it into Momiji's mouth. He then stopped crying instantly.

"Bye!" said Momiji as he grabbed his bag and waved. He then went out the door.

Everyone sat down at the table, dumbfounded by the strange gifts. Tohru looked around at everyone. Shigure was poking at his squeaky burger toy and letting out a shriek of laughter every time he heard it squeak. Yuki was also poking at his cheese, but he looked like it was poisoned or something. Kyo was sweating slightly. He then looked around at everybody and stood up.

"I'm goin' upstairs…" he growled as he ran up the stairs with his mouse and ran up the steps. He then went to his room, slammed the door, and dove towards his bed. He looked at the toy mouse in his trembling hands.

"Must… Resist… the urge…must… not…" and then I think Kyo just… broke down. I think he just pulled a string loose or something. You see, his cat-like instincts had just kicked in, and I can safely say that from there, it was all pure and utter chaos.

Kyo jumped off of his bed with the toy mouse in his mouth. He ran into the kitchen and stared intently at Tohru.

"Ah, Kyo, why are you on your hands and knees and, ah, are you, um, purring?" asked Tohru meekly. Kyo rubbed against her legs and then bounded over to Shigure and Yuki. He looked at them meanly and gave them a large hiss.

"I think that maybe we should call Hatori. He'll know what to do about this strange behavior!" deduced Shigure.

Tohru volunteered to call him up, and went into Shigure's study room and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" said Hatori.

"Hi, Hatori. Listen, I think there's something wrong with Kyo." said Tohru.

"Ugh, did he get his hand stuck in the pickle jar AGAIN?"

"No, he's, ah, he's actually acting like a cat, but he hasn't transformed, so…"

"Well, has he been exposed to anything that could have triggered this?"

"Well, Momiji brought over a toy mouse, if that could have done it…"

"I'll be over as soon as I can. And in the meantime, please make sure that he doesn't play with the mouse. Goodbye."

"Bye!" said Tohru as she hung up the phone.

Tohru stepped out of the office. She looked around. The place was a total mess! But, then again, this WAS Kyo that was causing it… She then shrugged and went into the kitchen in search of the toy mouse.

"Ah, there's that mouse!" said Tohru as she picked up the mouse from the floor. Suddenly, Kyo came in. He looked at Tohru and then at the mouse. He then got into one of those pouncing positions that cats get into when they're about to jump on to something.

"No, Kyo Please don't pounce! Ahh!"

It was too late. Kyo pounced onto Tohru and a large pop was sounded. Tohru was then holding an orange cat. Kyo meowed and jumped out of Tohru's arms. He purred and rubbed against Tohru. He then ran off and left Tohru sitting against a cabinet.

Shigure was reading a newspaper in the living room, until a knock was heard at the door. When he opened it, he saw Hatori standing there.

"Oh, why hello Haa-San! Welcome to my humble abode!" said Shigure cheerfully as he bowed. Hatori rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Where's the stupid one at?" asked Hatori.

"He's, um, well, I really don't know where he is at the moment…" said Shigure as he went off with Hatori in search for the orange fur ball.

"Oh, no, Kyo, stop it!" said Tohru as she bustled over to Kyo. He was on Yuki's face, scratching him furiously.

"Get…Off…Of…Me!" yelled Yuki as he tried to remove the cat from his face. Tohru then got an idea. (Yes, Tohru DOES have a brain! Aren't you just SO proud?) She ran into the kitchen and came out with a bowel of cod fish.

"Here, Kyo! Come get some cod fish!" sang out Tohru as she squatted to the ground. Kyo then came bounding over to Tohru. He looked up at her and meowed. Kyo quickly ate up the cod. As he was doing so, Tohru went over to the couch and got a pillow and made a little bed. She scooped up Kyo and placed him on it. He almost immediately yawned and fell asleep on it.

"Kyo! Here kitty kitty kitty!" called out Shigure.

"Shhh!" said Tohru. "Kyo pounced on me and transformed. Now he's sleeping."

"Hello Tohru. Just so you know, I will need that mouse. Kyo, sadly, will be sigh back to normal within a few days. Just make sure nothing like this happens with anyone else. Goodbye." said Hatori as he walked out the door. Tohru scratched Kyo's head and went over to the kitchen and started washing out the bowel that had Kyo's cod in it. She then went back to watching Kyo.

But, that night, Shigure had his squeaky dog toy out. Within minutes, he had accomplished acting like a dog, chasing Kyo around and barking like a maniac, and chewing up his newest novel, which caused Mii to scream into a pillow for about two hours. As for Yuki, well, he just threw the cheese away because he didn't think he should chance it. Oh well. The end!


End file.
